villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dalek Emperor
The Dalek Emperor is a special model of Dalek that serves as the main antagonist of the 2005 season of Doctor Who. History The First Dalek Emperor The Doctor encountered the first Dalek Emperor on Skaro when he was in his Second Incarnation. He was destroyed in a fight after a civil war erupted between the Daleks. Time War and Aftermath An Dalek Emperor was among the many Daleks to participate in the Time War between his kind and the Time Lords led by Rassilon and the few to evade the end game in a crippled ship and ended up in Earth's distant future. Developing a god complex in his isolation, the Dalek Emperor created a new generation of Daleks from harvesting genetic materials from humans with the help of minions like the Jagrafess, the Editor and Anne Droid. Because of their origins, ideals, and fanatic devotion to the Dalek Emperor, the created Daleks are more dangerous than their predecessors as they prepare to invade Earth. Fearing the worst, the Ninth Doctor attempts to create a Delta Wave to destroy the Daleks that would also destroy all human life on Earth. Lacking the will to repeat the genocide he caused on Gallifrey, the Doctor would have been killed were it not for his companion Rose Tyler absorbing the time vortex energy to obliterate the Dalek Emperor and his forces with her gained godlike power. Personality The Dalek Emperor began to see himself as an immortal god as a result of his great success and soon had the other Daleks actively worship it as such. His isolation in space had utterly warped his mind and while being comforted by the Ninth Doctor he revealed his obvious arrogance and insanity, to the point where he even claimed he cannot die when being attacked by Rose Tyler, fused with the power of the time vortex energy. The Dalek Emperor despised anything that wasn't Dalek and because of this he shared his species belief of racial purity however contradictory to his belief, the new race of Daleks that the Emperor created were made from the flesh of abducted humans from Satellite 5 and when the Ninth Doctor said that his new empire was part human, The Emperor declared his words as blasphemy. Appearance The Dalek Emperor floats in a transparent cylindrical tank below a giant dome, complete with lights and eyestalk. Two mechanical arms are mounted to the base of this tank. The central structure is connected by articulated joints to three flanking panels, to which large hemispheres are attached. Quotes Trivia *Also Davros himself once acted as a "Dalek Emperor". *A similar model to the Dalek Emperor appears as the Dalek Prime Minister in Season 7. *The emperor has special Dalek guards whose head domes are black. Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:God Wannabe Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Dark Messiah Category:Big Bads Category:Deceased Category:Legacy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mutated Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sadists Category:Mental Illness Category:Lego Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Nazis Category:Giant